When the rain falls
by margasm99
Summary: just a different beginning for Marinette and Adrien's romance


When the rain falls

Chapter one

I first saw him on the train. It was pouring rain outside, and I was finally coming home after a long day when he sat right in front of me. He was tall with that kind of messy brunette hair and a flirty and sassy look. I kept pretending that I was doing something on my phone but I obviously had an eye set on him the entire time. When the train stopped at my station, I was weirdly sad. I would never see the cute boy of the train again. At least that's what I thought.

When I got out of the station, the rain seemed to be getting worse every second. I had no umbrella and obviously no car. I was preparing myself to face the rain when I suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Need help my lady?"

It. Was. Him. I didn't know what to say.

"I have a car right here. I can drive you home."

He felt my fear and hesitation. He was a lot bigger than me so if he tried something unappropriated I couldn't stop him. He must have read my thoughts because after a sassy smile his eyes softened.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Adrien, and you're apparently freezing, so I have a car, I can drive you home." He insisted.

He had a point. I had no idea how to get home alive or without a cold. I couldn't get a cold. My job was very demanding, and I couldn't work sick in bed with a cold.

"My name is Marinette. I don't want to give you any extra work seriously it's ok, I'll walk home, it's fine." I lied.

He smiled "You're not walking home princess. You can come with me you'll be safe I promise."

I didn't know what to do. He looked dangerous but… at the same time safe. That doesn't make any sense I know. I decided to take a chance.

"Ok then. My house is not very far."

I had no idea what I had just done.

When we got to my place, I had no idea of what to do. Should I invite him over? Or was that to suggesting? But he had just given a stranger a ride home, so it was an unusual situation for him to (or a least I hoped it was) but he seemed calm, and it looked like he had known me forever and to be honest I felt like I've always known him. The car stopped, and I still had no idea of what to do. We looked at each other awkwardly (well at least I did he seemed super comfortable as usual) and then I decided to take the bold decision of inviting him in.

"So would you like to come in for a cup of tea? It's the least I could do to thank you for giving me a ride home…"

I thought he was going to laugh and go away and I would never see him again. That made me sad. I didn't know why because, in reality, he was just a complete stranger. He shouldn't be able of making me blush. But he was, and I had to face it. In spite of all my fears he didn't laughed. He looked at me with those hypnotic green eyes and smiled.

"I would love to!"

My heart skipped a beat when I realized that Adrien, the handsome stranger I met a few minutes ago at the train station was going to enter my space. My apartment was sacred for me. It was my space the place where I could be the real Marinette. I had no idea of what was making me share such a special place with a complete stranger. In spite of feeling like I knew him, I didn't. He was I fact someone that I've never heard of with whom my path had never crossed. However, in spite of all of the reasons that should stop me from inviting him, there was something about this Adrien that made me want to know him better.

I let him in and started to make some tea. I was very nervous, so I needed my hands to be occupied so that I could think straight. After a few minutes, I realized that he was looking at my bookshelf. He knew that I was watching him, but he didn't seem to care. He then picked a book and showed it to me.

"Have you read this one already?"

It was one of my favorite books. The Prince of Mist, by Carlos Ruiz Zafón. I didn't know why he picked that book, but it made me feel a lot more connected to him (as if it was possible).

"Yes, it's one of my favorite books actually."

"Really? It's My favorite book too!"

Of course, it was. He was perfect. We sat while drinking tea and a film began on TV. Beauty and the Beast. I loved it but he was a guy so probably wanted do watch something else. I started to reach the remote to change channels when he stopped me.

"Why are you changing? You don't like this movie?"

"I love it actually, but you probably don't want to watch it."

"Of course I do! Disney is the best!"

I could not believe it. Adrien was cute, funny, liked to read and adored Disney movies. Yes, he was, indeed, the guy of my dreams. As the movie began he discreetly began to hug me, and we fall asleep as one mind, and one body like only soul mates can do.


End file.
